The Mirror
by DFTDG
Summary: A three-shot... if such a thing exsists. Mirrors seem to make multiple appearences in Wicked, in different contexts depending on the character. Hence, three shot.
1. Perfect

**No ideas for months, then BAM! This one pops into my mind. A three-shot: is there such thing? I've never seen one. Well, this is one.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, do you really think I would be posting this here?**

* * *

"_I-I have to go."_

"_You're welcome!"_

Unfazed by the green girl's sudden hasty departure, the blonde examined herself in the mirror, entranced by her own face. She knew it sounded conceited, but the face staring back was, indeed, perfect. Her skin, a perfect peachy shade; her hair, in perfect golden curls; and her eyes, the perfect shade of blue. Perfect inside and outside. Sure, she had made the mistake of being mean to Elphie, but she more than made up for it. Elphie's life would change, all thanks to her. They could both be popular together, and then the blonde wouldn't have to risk her reputation to befriend the green girl—but of course, she would remain the MOST popular girl at Shiz. After all, she was perfect. Her boyfriend was perfect. Her newfound friendship was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. And perfect people always end up with perfect happy endings.

Always.

_Perfect._

…

"_Miss Glinda, your bubble awaits."_

"_I'll be there in a clock-tick."_

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Such a simplistic action—and one she had once enjoyed—yet now she couldn't stand to see her own face. True, she was beautiful; she would still admit it. Perfection, however, had long since left. Her perfect blue eyes now overflowed with tears that stained her perfect complexion. She tried to smile her perfect smile that all of Oz now loved, but it seemed out of place: forced. The Ozians would not notice any difference—would assure themselves that any imperfection was a trick of the light, for Glinda the Good was too Good to be anything less than perfect inside or outside. No, someone so Good would never lose their fiancé, nor lead to her best friend's sister being killed, nor stand by and watch her best friend be killed knowing that she was to blame.

Someone so Good would never let her best friend be labeled as the Wicked Witch of the West.

The Ozians looked up to her. How could they when she was so disgusted by herself? How could they when she had done such horrible things?

How could anyone see her as "perfect"?

* * *

**Reviews make me smile. :)**


	2. Beautiful vs Wicked

**Part 2!**

**Disclaimer: All I own of Wicked is the Grimmerie, a Defy Gravity T-shirt, and a poster.**

* * *

"_Why, Miss Elphaba. Look at you. You're beautiful."_

The green girl reluctantly accepted the mirror from the blonde. She tended to avoid mirrors as much as possible—a reiteration of her verdigris was not something she wanted constantly nagging her. Yet, the blonde's promise of beauty in her reflection struck her with curiosity: could it be true? She gazed at herself and was shocked to find less ugliness than expected. Maybe avoiding mirrors for so long had let her imagination demean her. No, not just her imagination, but the perception of others who felt so compelled to point out her flaws. Could they be wrong? Her hair wasn't so bad. The black looked alright with the green. The pink flower was certainly overkill, and very un-her. Her eyes were okay: a smoldering shade of brown. Then, finally, the skin: green as sin. That wretched green that didn't belong. Looking at it now, the thought crossed her mind for the first time, _is it really that bad?_

It was a radical thought. It couldn't be true. Memories of her childhood crept into her mind: "artichoke", "sea-sick", "green bean", and, at times the worst of them, "the green one". She wasn't beautiful. Who was she kidding?

"I-I have to go."

Wicked and beautiful? Co-exist? Impossible

….

"_You're beautiful."_

"_You don't have to lie to me."_

"_It's not lying, it's looking at things another way."_

Fiyero. He had said she was beautiful, the second person to ever suggest she was anything other than a hideous, green witch. Now, he was dying, or already dead.

Everything she touched was cursed. Doctor Dillamond, then Nessa, and now Fiyero. Everyone she loved met a terrible fate. It was the skin. It was always the skin.

It was when she caught a glimpse of her reflection that she realized how long it had been since she had really seen herself. The last time she looked in a mirror, she almost had herself convinced she was beautiful. Now, she looked at herself and saw nothing more than wickedness. Her hair hadn't been tended to for months. Her eyes were wild, even scary, reflecting back only what others saw. For being in her twenties, she looked much older, aged by experience, by being on the run for so long.

Seeing herself, she realized she had become what everyone had believed she was.

_Wicked._

_

* * *

_

**Reviews are wonderful. (They call them wonderful: trust me, they're fun!)**


	3. Tragic

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! Here's the last one!**

* * *

"_My, what a tragically beautiful face you have."_

Everyone always said it. Everyone. Never just beautiful, always "tragically beautiful". "Tragically" for the chair, "beautiful" for the girl. Never just the girl, but always the girl in the chair. That's how everyone perceived Nessa.

Looking at her reflection, even Nessa herself used the phrase to describe herself. The full length mirror in her dorm room at Shiz emphasized the "tragedy" that was her disability. Where most people's waists would be was where her head was. It was true, however: the other part of what people said about her. She was pretty, in a sense. She looked juvenile; innocent. Big brown eyes, neat dark hair, and pale skin. Nothing special, but at least she wasn't ugly. No one to unconditionally adore, but certainly one to be pitied.

Her face: beautiful.

Her condition: tragic.

….

"_Alone and loveless here, with the girl in the mirror. Just her and me. The Wicked Witch of the East. We deserve each other."_

It wasn't innocent, naive Nessarose Thropp in the reflection staring back at her. Nessarose Thropp did not exist, not anymore. No, the face staring back was the face of the Wicked Witch of the East: feared and hated by all...

And loved by none.

What had happened to the sweet, tragically beautiful Nessa-student at Shiz, favorite daughter, and future Governess of Munchkinland? No longer disabled, shouldn't the "tragic" have left, leaving only the beautiful? She had always assumed that was how it worked. Yet, now able to walk, she was left with just the girl in the mirror, and no one to love her. After all, the wicked die alone.

Formerly Nessa, now the Wicked Witch of the West: now, left alone and loveless. How tragic.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful!**


End file.
